Sam&Cat
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam visits Freddie the night Carly leaves. What happens when she can't take what happens and leaves to California to start a new life with her friend, Cat? Read to find out! REVIEW :D


It was the night Carly Shay had moved to Italy with her dad, and Sam couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock. **12:53 A.M. **It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. She sighed, banging her head against her pillow. Her best friend had left the country. She didn't know how she could get through it all. She did know, though, that that wasn't the only thing bothering her.

She had seen her two best friends kissing in the studio. For some strange reason, her stomach churned every time she thought about it. She remembered Carly making the first move, and she remembered how triumphant Freddie looked as he walked out of the studio.

Picking up her phone, she made one quick decision.

**To Fredster: Hey dork**

She sent the message and waited for a reply.

**To Sammy: You couldn't sleep either?**

At this, she hesitated. She knew he couldn't sleep because he was too busy replaying the kiss with Carly.

**To Fredster: Nah. look, we need to tlk. I'll be over in a few**

With that, she pulled on some pants and a shirt, and shoved her phone, carelessly, into her pant pocket. After quickly taming at least _some_ of her hair, and grabbing her motorcycle keys, she climbed out the window of her room and jumped down, getting on her motorcycle and heading towards Bushwell Plaza.

She didn't know what she wanted to tell him. She didn't know why she even wanted to tell him something. Maybe she just wanted to see him. But no, that wasn't possible. She wasn't attracted to him anymore…_was she?_ Sam cleared her head of her thoughts, pulling into a Bushwell parking space.

As she took the elevator up to floor 8, she remembered her last minutes with Carly. She heard a ding, and walked up to Freddie's apartment.

She pulled out her phone, texting Freddie **open the door** and then thrusting her phone back into her pant pocket.

Soon, she heard a few locks unlocking and the door finally opening. "Hey, Fredward," Sam said, as he let her in, closing the door behind her.

"Shh," He told her, leading her into his room. "My mom's asleep." He closed the door behind them and in one swift motion, had both of them sitting on his bed.

"What'd you want to come over here for?" Freddie asked, looking into her orbs.

"I—I don't know…I couldn't sleep."

"That's it?" Freddie asked, even though he knew it wasn't. He could read her like a book. Ever since they got that special connection, he knew when something was up with her. "You didn't drive all the way over here to say you couldn't sleep."

Sam ran a hand through her blonde curls. "How long have you loved her?"

Freddie was taken aback by this question. "First of all, who is_ her_?"

"Carly," Sam explained. "Tell me how long you have loved her."

"I've loved Carly for as many years as I can remember." Freddie said, truthfully. "But I love her like a sister. Nothing more."

"Sisters don't kiss brothers." She mumbled. Freddie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but then it unraveled in front of him. She had seen him and Carly kissing.

"That…it wasn't…it was for closure, Sam. A final goodbye. I don't love her the way you're trying to look at it." He said, seeing the disbelief in her eyes. "Tell me, Sam, why does it matter so much to you?"

Sam thought about that. She really didn't have an answer for that. A truthful answer anyway. "I don't know, Nub! Look, I came here to ask the questions."

"Sorry, Ms. Puckett…"

"I'm leaving now…" Sam stated.

"Wait," Freddie stopped her. "About when I asked if you wanted to get back together…"

Sam hadn't remembered that. She was too focused on the "Creddie" kiss to remember. "Yeah, what was that? Did you think I was Carly or something?"

"No…" Freddie said. "I really meant it."

Sam looked at him with eyes that pierced the soul. To be honest, Freddie still loved who those eyes represented.

"Are you gonna break my arm now?" Freddie asked, a regretful look appearing on his face.

"No…no." Sam said. She didn't know what else to say. "I—you…really meant it?"

"I did." Freddie said, honorably. "Honestly, I think I like you…again."

Sam shook her head. "Look, it was mutual, right?"

Freddie nodded.

"I hadn't really thought about my feelings yet." Sam told him. "I—I should go now."

"Sam…" Freddie said, grabbing her arm. "If you're gonna go…then I have to do this."

Freddie pulled her in, connecting their lips. This kiss was sweet, gentle, and filled with Freddie's emotions. After 10 seconds, Freddie pulled away, hoping and praying she would remember the good times when they were dating.

"I—I should go." With that, Sam rushed out Freddie's apartment door, into the parking lot, and onto her motorcycle, quickly driving away.

She heard her text tone ding, and immediately knew it was from Freddie. At that moment, she knew she couldn't take it. She had to leave Seattle. She had to escape. And she knew exactly where to go.

…

"Hey, Cat, I know it's early in Cali, but when you get a chance, please call me." Sam said, adding one more note. "It's Sam by the way…from Kenan's party.

She hung up the phone, and slowly rested her head back onto the Cali Airport bench. Yes, that's right. She had went to California to meet up with Cat Valentine—one of her secret friends. It was 5:45 A.M in California. She wondered what time it was in Seattle…she wondered if Freddie was wondering about her. Thinking about him made all the memories flow back.

She wanted so bad to forget him…to forget Seattle all together, but she knew that was impossible.

Snapping her out of her thought, she heard her phone ring. A picture of a pretty red head popped up on the front of her PearPhone. Gratefully, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam!" Her overly cheerful friend shouted through the phone.

"Hey, I'm in town—" Sam couldn't even finish over the loud scream that erupted over the line.

"Ummmm…" Sam tried speaking.

"Sorry…my brother just cut me with a pair of scissors…Frankie give me my scissors _now_!"

Sam sighed. "Like I was saying, I'm in California—" Another loud scream came. "Did your brother cut you again or are you excited about me being back in California?" Sam asked.

"A little bit of both," Cat said, and Sam laughed. This was Cat for you.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could have a favor…"

**A/N: Okay, the reason I wrote this was because I got so excited about the pic Danwarp tweeted a few days ago. The one with Nathan Kress in it :D you danwarp fans know what I'm talking about. Anyways, hope you like :)**


End file.
